


Acumen

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [144]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trcunning prompted: If you're still taking prompts: Sense8, Sun saves the day with her business skills and financial know how (no punching).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acumen

Sun rested her head against the cold, bare walls of solitary confinement. Her meal sat by her feet, slowly congealing. 

Sun’s lips moved as she murmured instructions to a person unseen, in a place not here.

Half a world away, Nomi nodded and made the transfers, checking and triple checking the codes Sun relentlessly recited beside her.

Swallowing hard, Nomi made the transfer.

In a concrete cell in Seoul, Sun Bak smiled, imaging the global flow of data and currency, the play of stocks on the markets, the diversification of shares. No-one would link those trades, from Germany and India and San Fran. They would cause no alarm. They would just sit, and quietly mature and diversify, like cells in Kala’s petri dishes.

Will was suspended, and Nomi dare not show her face in public without fear of the warrants they tried to issue for her. Kala was tensing to leave, and Wolfgang was already searching for a way out. They needed money, hard currency, and soon.

Sun Bak took care of what was hers.


End file.
